Dark.
For privacy purposes I won’t disclose my name, but this an account of something that happened to me at 16, it’s the reason I currently live alone with no friends, and no family. It was around 1:13 in the morning when I awoke. I was feeling so restless, I couldn't sleep properly. I pushed my head into my pillow, forcing myself to go to sleep. After waiting like that for 15 minutes, I then glanced over at my window to see the moonlight shining through. In a way it soothed me, washing away the restless feeling I had. I began to close my eyes slowly, but I noticed something. A shadow had loomed over the window for a second. Due to my eyes almost being closed I barely caught it. I jumped up, ran to my window, and opened it. There was nothing but the street in front of my house. I glanced at the dark street, with nothing illuminating it but the orange street light. sighing I began to close the window, then paused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move form behind the street light, but it was so dark it’s as if it was a moving shadow. I couldn’t stand this anymore, I closed my curtains and went back to sleep. At 2:13 am I began to hear something tapping against my window. I thought it was maybe the wind, like how it can sometimes put force on the window. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. It was about 13 more minutes before I heard it again. I was beginning to get terrified, as I heard scratching on my window. That was no fucking wind. Out of fear I threw the covers over my head, not wanting to pull back the curtains. The scratching began to get louder and louder. I clenched my eyes shut, then I heard the loud bang on my window. I let out a small scream, but quickly shut myself up. The room went silent, the scratching had stopped. I glanced at the window, shaking. I knew I had to open the curtains, I just had to, I knew that someone was fucking scratching my window. I got out of my bed and swiftly opened my curtains, and I fell backwards. I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. On my window were two circles scraped into the window, each colored black. I was absolutely terrified as I stared at what looked like two dark eyes in my window. It was then I heard a scream coming from my parents room. I froze, as the scream had only lasted a few seconds. “Mom?” I muttered, but there was no response. I tried to call her one more time. "M-Mom please answer, please." I pleaded, my voice low and wavering. I finally began to move out of my room, and into my hallway. As I walked out I was ready to scream my mother’s name again. I stopped to see what was at the end of hall. In the dim light shining from the window I could see something. A dark figure. The figure was backing me it looked to be male from the way the body was built. I stared at him in horror. He appeared to be off in his own world. He was tall and lanky, with curly hair. He wore a black, hoodie and dark blue jeans. These clothes made him almost blend with the black hallway. My eyes darted to his right hand. I saw an axe held firmly in his grip. In what seemed like a second he had turned around to face me. I screamed to find a pair of eyes staring at me. His eyes, they weren’t human. They were like a negative image, with black where the white should be. In the middle were two red pupils staring directly at me, and a smile. His smile paralyzed me. In an instant the silence broke, as he began to Laugh. This sickening laugh, the sound literally made my skin crawl as his laughter echoed through the hallway. “who are you?” I whimpered. The figured stopped laughing smiling even wider. I stared in shock. “What did you do to my parents” I murmured. He smirked moving towards me. I took a moment to blink, before I knew it. I felt his hands grab at my face. Bringing it closer to his. I stared at him. Into those black eyes. The red irises having almost a luminous glow to them. I was beyond terrified. My body had frozen in place. Then he spoke. “I’m afraid, your parents aren’t really a concern anymore.” He said, holding my head still. Tears began streaming out my eyes. “W-why...w-why did you kill my parents !” The man smirked. Tightening his grip to stop me from pulling away. “look at me." The man held my face in front of his. "you want to know ?” He nodded mockingly at me. “Well truthfully, I never really know why I do it. In all honestly why I killed them doesn’t really matter to me.” I halted my struggling seeing it was futile. “Tell me how it makes you feel.” I began to sob softly “Tell me how it makes you feel !” He said, his voice dripping with cruelty. I broke out in tears. He was going to kill me. In that moment, I knew I was going to die. “It hurts doesn’t it.” He said his voice cracking slightly. “You remember what I said ?” his voice now lowering into a whisper “Why I killed them doesn't matter." He made me look him in the eye “The aftermath. Thats what matters.” He threw me to the floor. Looking up, I noticed he had left. I looked around expecting him to pop out again. Nothing. He was really gone. I then ran to my parents room to see what had happened. When I got there I my eyes widened. I screamed, falling to the floor tears now flowing from my eyes rapidly. My mother and father lay on a bloodstained bed, their eyes missing, and There mouths agape, silently screaming. I slumped onto the ground and began to sob loudly. How could this be happening, why was it happening to me. After what finally felt like hours I finally decided to get up and call the police. I couldn’t really think about what to tell them when they asked me to describe the figure. How could they believe me. Still wondering if he was in my house. I pulled a knife from the kitchen just in case. The police finally arrived and escorted me out of the house, and I still remember seeing it one last time peering at me from around the corner of my hallway. I ran to the police car and got in, and left. I told the police officer that figures description, and he looked at me with shock. This was according to the police officer. apparently, there was a boy, meeting that description, that went missing a 12 years back. The boy had gone missing shortly after several murders had taken place. The perpetrator supposedly bludgeoned the victims with an axe, cut the eyes from the victims sockets, while dislocating the victims jaws to mimic a screaming expression. The officers weren't able to tell me the boys name, said that all the records in regards to the town and the case were tampered, or with held from public knowledge. The only other thing they told me was a rumor that floated around, in regards to the boy. The officer told me that, There was something about his eyes. Something he always tried to hide. From the people around him. Nobody ever knew what it was...